How Did We Get This Way?
by davis-baker
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to be having a baby in a few months. This wasn't meant to be. How did they get this way? Two parter. PART ONE UP! PLEASE R&R! FUTURE FF. BL.


**A/N - Hey! Here's just a small two part story I came up with. This chapter is sad but next chapter will end up happy. Also I've recently added some new things so check out:**

**-**_**Dealing With It **_**(A new story. I wasn't really happy with the amount of reviews so if you haven't read it already please read and review!)**

**-**_**Meant To Be**_** (One Shot)**

**-**_**Never the Same**_** (Chapter 3) **

**I will update **_**Fate **_**and **_**A Bad Dream**_** as soon as I can!!!!**

**Please check those out if you haven't. And now onto part one of **_**How Did We Get This Way?**_** Please read, enjoy, and -my favorite- REVIEW!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When's daddy coming home?" A small girl with brunette pigtails asked as she tried sneaking another cookie from the burning hot tray.

"Hey," Brooke swatted her daughter's hand away from the cookies, "I said not until after your dinner, Katie."

In highschool, Brooke Davis Scott never pictured herself to turn out this way. Sure, she always pictured herself as being a mother, but not the mother that would actually _bake_ cookies and then tell her kid that they couldn't eat them or else they'd spoil their dinner. She always pictured herself as the mom who would _buy_ the cookies and then let her kid just eat the whole box.

There were also many other things that she never thought would happen to her...

When she had gotten married, to Lucas of course, the both of them were happy. They were beyond happy. Lucas was a popular writer while Brooke designed clothes. They couldn't possibly ask for more. A year later, Kaitlin Scott entered both their worlds and they couldn't of been more happy. They thought they wouldn't be able to love anyone more then each other, but Katie, she stole their hearts the second she was born.

"I don't know when daddy's coming home, babe." Brooke replied to her daughter's question as she washed her hands.

"Oh," The little girl looked down, "Is he even coming home today at all?"

"Don't know." Brooke dismissed the question. As you can tell, lately, she and Lucas' relationship hadn't been on par.

A few months ago Brooke found out that in addition to their six-year-old daughter, they'd be having another baby.

"_Hey, how was work?"_

"_Oh, it was fine. Sorry I'm home so late."_

"_It's okay. Katie's already in bed and it's good 'cause I sorta wanted to talk to you, um, privately."_

"_Sure, let me just put my stuff away. Is everything okay though?"_

"_Yeah, everything's fine."_

"_So what's up?"_

"_Um maybe we should doing this sitting."_

"_Okay..." Lucas trailed off curiously as they both sat down._

"_So, I went to the doctors today 'cause I haven't been feeling all that well."_

"_Are you okay? Is everything fine? Are you sick?"_

"_Lucas, calm down, I'm fine. I'm not really sick, well maybe just in the mornings..." She trailed off seeing if he would catch on._

"_Brooke...you're...are you..."_

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_Oh my god."_

"_Good oh my god, or bad one?"_

"_Brooke, that's amazing!" Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair about a million times._

"_So I take it you're not mad."_

"_Mad? Why would I be mad?"_

"_Well I don't know, 'cause like, we haven't talked about having another one."_

"_Of course I'm not mad, baby. How far along?"_

"_Seven weeks." Brooke sighed in relief, her husband wasn't mad and everything was perfect. They'd have a little baby in their house in about seven months._

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go watch t.v.?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Just keep the volume down 'cause I have a headache."

"'Kay."

Brooke sighed as she sat down on a stool. When did her life turn into a big mess? How did she end up like this? In five months she and Lucas would have had another child and they would be at bliss once again. But not anymore. She placed her head down in her hands on the kitchen counter and for the first time in two months cried. She completely broke down, not caring that her daughter was in the other room within earshot. During the course of the past two months she figured if she just held in her feelings they would eventually just disappear. She wouldn't have to deal with them. But boy was she wrong.

"_Hey, Haley. Do you mind picking up Kaitlin from school? I'm not feeling so well." _

"_It's not a problem, I'll get her. But do you think it's the baby?"_

"_No, I'm sure I'm fine." Brooke spoke into the phone. _

_Truth was, she wasn't sure. And she was scared._

"_Alright, well call me if something happens."_

"_Thanks."_

_The whole day she had been experiencing severely painful abdominal pains. She could barely walk, it was so bad. And whenever she did move to get up from her seat or something, she'd have to stop every foot or two to take deep breaths. And then when she had gone to the bathroom before she had found blood, which made her even more scared. But this was all normal right? It had to be. Nothing bad was going to happen, right?_

Kaitlin Scott obeyed her mother's orders and kept the volume of the television on minimum volume. This probably wasn't the smartest idea since she could hear her mother crying in the kitchen. But she was used to this. Not the crying part, because as mentioned before she hadn't cried in two months, but she was used to her mother's grieving behavior. She knew what happened. She may only be six but she knew...

"_Lucas." Brooke pressed the phone closer to her ear._

"_Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"_I need...I need you to come home from work."_

"_Baby, what's going on?"_

"_I think something's wrong with the baby." Brooke managed to say as she kept taking deep breaths. _

"_I'll be right there." He said instantly. _

Brooke stopped crying when she heard the front door open and then close. She quickly wiped away her tears not wanting to let Lucas see her like this.

"Hey, Katie, how are you?" She could hear from the livingroom. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't that Lucas was a horrible father, he was definitely wasn't. He was a horrible husband. Plain and simple.

"Hey, Brooke." He replied stiffly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Luke." She said in monotone. "Where were you last night?," She continued as she took a glass out of the cabinet, then when into the refrigerator and pulled out soda, "Kaitlin was wondering."

"I had to stay late at work."

"I see." Brooke said focusing on not spilling her drink.

"Brooke, you can't keep doing this to me."

"Doing what?" She asked crossly as she slammed the glass down.

"Doing this. Acting like this whole thing that happened was my fault!"

"I never said. So don't you dare put words in my mouth!" She then walked towards the living, "Kaitlin, sweetheart, can you please go upstairs to your room?" The small girl nodded as she turned off the t.v. and walked upstairs.

"You may have not said it but you sure implied it!" Lucas continued once his daughter was upstairs.

"_Hey, pretty girl." Lucas walked into her hospital room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands._

"_Hi." She whispered as she looked everywhere and anywhere but his face. _

"_Did the doctors tell you?"_

_She nodded as Lucas saw a tear slide down her cheek. _

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked as he placed the flowers beside her._

"_No. Let's just get home."_

_And that's when Lucas knew things were going to be different._

"You're the one who's been acting differently ever since the miscarriage happened! You don't come home anymore! You spend late nights with Peyton! You-."

"What I do with Peyton is none of your business, Brooke."

"I can't believe you're actually saying that. I'm supposed to be your wife, not her!"

"I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's changed. Your daughter misses you while you're away with Peyton, ya know that?"

"I needed someone to talk to! Everytime I asked you if you were ready to talk about it you'd just ignore the question, Brooke! And this thing that happened isn't something that could just go away without being talked about!"

"I know! I know, okay?," Brooke opened her mouth to speak but instead she fell down to sit on the stool and started to cry. "How did we get this way? What happened?"

And truthfully, he didn't know how to answer that either.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Okay so that's part one of two. I'll be working on part two shortly, however, if I don't get a good response I'll just leave it at that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YA WANT TO SEE PART 2!**

**Thanks, Melissa. **


End file.
